bbterrafandomcom-20200213-history
Titan Rising
Titan Rising is episode 21 of the Teen Titans series and the 8th episode of Season 2. Synopsis The episode starts with the Teen Titans playing volleyball on the roof of Titans Tower. Of course Raven doesn't participate, as she would much rather meditate. But the ball seems to always find her... First she gives it back, but second time she just moves aside, and lets the ball fall down. But somebody throws it back up. And that somebody is Terra. Terra says she would now like to accept their offer and become an official member of the Teen Titans. The Titans, exempting Raven, are excited to see her, especially, Beast Boy. Terra claims this to be the reason for her disappearance and proceeds to show them a demonstration of her powers, which are now in much better control. As the Titans awe over her demonstration, they feel a small earthquake and receive information that other small earthquakes are occurring across the city. Robin deduces that they are not earthquakes, but rather a trail for something moving underground. Suddenly an earthquake shakes the city, and it turns out that it is not Terra's fault; something is moving under the ground. It is a giant mechanic worm, Slade's new toy. When Terra follows the other Titans out to deal with it, she bumps into Raven, who has a few flashes of memories, one of which is Slade. The heroes try to destroy it but the worms seems to be too tough. Besides, Raven and Terra still consider each other rivals, and this causes conflicts as cannot work together on the mission. As the Titans move out to investigate, Robin invites Terra along, but is still reluctant to say that she is officially on the team. As Terra passes by, Raven senses something sinister and remains unsure if Terra can be completely trusted. In the city, a large wormlike drill machine appears from underground and attacks the civillians. The Titans arrive and begin fighting with the drill machine, and Terra again assists in the battle; saving Beast Boy from the drill machine's laser and uses earth to allow Robin to reach the drill machine's height. As they continue to fight the drill machine, Terra attempts to throw a large rock at the machine but is stopped by Raven, who insists that it is too dangerous. This causes tension between the two girls and the drill machine shoots the rock, causing an explosion that allows the machine to flee underground. The Titans find that the machine has left a trail underground and are contacted by Slade; who reveals himself as being behind the machine. As the team descends down the trail, Terra attempts to make amends for the rock argument earlier, but Raven is still cold to her brushes off her apology. Beast Boy assures Terra that Raven just needs time to get used to her. The Titans come across a dead end, but a signal on machinery (and Slade's heartbeat) is picked up coming from further underground. Just then, three of the drill machines appear and drill through walls, creating three pathways. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy follow the drill machines, but Terra, Raven and Robin begin digging through the earth to find the signal. They eventually reach the signal, and find the main computer that is controlling these drill machines. The Titans discover that the drill machines are being used to drill around Titans Tower and sink it underground. The Titans attempt to destroy the drill machines, but it proves useless, and Robin states that they must hack into the computer to stop the drills. Just then, Slade appears and distracts Robin, leaving Raven and Terra to hack into the computer. Terra suggests breaking the computer with a rock, but Raven disagrees stops Terra from trying it. Terra angrily demands to know why Raven won't trust her, to which Raven states that she must earn it. Terra eventually releases the rock to please Raven, but before they can hack the computer, a loose rock from the drilling falls on it and breaks it, causing the drill machines to drill even faster, and the Tower begins to sink. Slade flees and Titans manage to destroy the drill machines, but the Tower continues sinking. As the Titans appear to give up on saving the Tower, Terra attempts to lift the tower back up with her powers, and Raven soon assists her. Together, they are able to lift the tower back up and prevent it from sinking. Sometime later, Raven and Terra are walking in a hallway inside Titans Tower, and they both patch up their rocky beginning. Raven then leads Terra into a dark room and turns the light on, revealing the other Titans and Terra's new room. The team then officially makes Terra a member of the Teen Titans and give her a Titan communicator. Terra is very grateful to the Titans and expresses disbelief that the Titans actually trust her. Milestones *Terra returns and takes up their offer of becoming a Titan. *Beast Boy comforts Terra and saves her. *Raven and Terra bicker frequently holding high resentment *Titans make her an official Titan Category:Episodes Category:Teen Titans Episodes Category:TT S2